An acoustic echo canceller may utilize an adaptation algorithm, such as least mean squares (LMS), for example, to adjust the coefficients of an internal filter in response to operating changes. When the volume of an external device reproducing sound from signals provided by the echo canceller changes arbitrarily, the echo canceller may lose convergence and a residual echo may be heard by a user at the far end of the conversation. There is a need to quickly remove and/or significantly reduce the residual echo that occurs in those situations.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.